Wash basins, emesis basins and soap dishes are commonly supplied to hospital patients, but they are often supplied as individual units and storage and handling of the separate components can be troublesome. There are units in which an emesis basin and soap dish can be connected to a wash basin, but they are not fully satisfactory from the standpoint of either the patient or the nurse. One major problem for combination units is providing an arrangement which allows the user to effectively grasp either the individual components or the assembled unit. Another problem has been devising suitable means to hold the emesis basin and soap dish on the wash basin securely, while still allowing for easy removal.